1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to improvements relating to hay bale transporters and feeders, and more particularly concerns large round hay bale transporters and feeders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technological advancements are resulting in farmers, and more particularly ranchers, using large round hay bales to a greater extent for the feeding of livestock, said large round hay bales being relatively easily produced but bulky and cumbersome to transport and feed, particularly when transported and fed one at a time.
A variety of devices used lifting and transporting, and coincidentally feeding, large round hay bales appear in the prior art. Large round hay bale lifting and transporting devices of the general type to which the present invention pertains have been heretofore known in the art. It has been found that large round hay bales can be satisfactorily held, transported and fed or unrolled by using a framework which is substantially smaller than the large round hay bale to be handled. It has also been found that many of the devices appearing in the prior art generally require varying degrees of modification of the transport vehicle and may result in the substantial weight of the large round hay bale being borne by the axle of the transport vehicle, thus increasing wear and tear on such vehicle. In addition, it has been found that feeding of only a portion of a large round bale often necessitates leaving the remaining unfed potion on the transport vehicle for periods of time.
For this reason, it would be highly beneficial to provide a large round hay bale transporter and feeder, or a bale butler, which in addition to including the well-known and beneficial features, includes other features which are specially adapted to assist in the performing of the activities of transporting and feeding, is simple and economical to construct and repair, and requires no modifications and reduces wear and tear on the transport vehicle.